


Sedastian

by Sedastianfan



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedastianfan/pseuds/Sedastianfan





	1. Chapter 1

“Dear Ed,  
I know your singing career has been going great lately, but unfortunately I’ve fallen sick, and I might not wake up again. I’m sending you this letter to warn you that if I pass away, you’ll have to run the farm I have in stardew valley. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re fit for the job, and you’ll also have your brother,Elliot, there to help you,  
Sincerely,  
Grandpa” 

That was the letter that started it all. I didn’t know that it would change my life this much, I never thought grandpa would actually die, but that wasn’t even the most life changing part. 

This bus ride is so long. I knew it’s far because Elliot never visits but I never knew it’s this far away, in some place no one knows. I’m pretty sure the lady driving the bus isn’t even sober??? What is up with this town.  
“We’ve arrived, kids” The bus driver announced loudly in a country accent. She was clearly drunk and smelt of beer.  
“Kads?? Am the only wan on the bas ain’t I??” I say  
“What’s up with your accent… you remind me of that one singer… Ed sheeran was it?” she said  
“Well yah, I am Ed Sheeran” I answered back calmly. I thought Elliot and gramps would tell everyone  
“Kids these days, always around lying to people about being celebrities” she said and chuckled. Why does no one seem to believe me. All I did was shave my beard?? 

Although it’s what I should’ve expected, the place was much greener than I thought. I could see dandelions on the ground, I even picked some up, they were beautiful. 

Elliot was there to greet me.  
“Long time no see, I missed you bestie” he said. Why the fuck is my brother calling me bestie in real life.  
“hey…??? What is bestie” I just asked him, we’re brothers after all this doesn’t seem mean  
“I saw people on the internet using it as a way to be affectionate towards each other in a causal way, I thought it would fit, bestie” it truly came from good intent but he isn’t using it the right way. I was scared to correct him, Elliot always tries his best to be nice and kind to people. 

He walked me through town and introduced me to all the townsfolk.  
“Hello, my name is Maru whats yours?”  
“My name is Ed, nice to meet you ”  
“Like Ed sheeran? The singer?”  
“Yes, that’s me.” I answered back. Finally someone gets it. She seems to be smart.  
“Oh, I have a meeting to attend to. I’m sorry Ed, I’ll have to continue this next time.” Elliot said in a sad tone.  
“You don’t have to worry about it,-“ I started talking but Elliot cut me off 

“Oh wait! How lucky. Maybe Maru can guide you and introduce you to people, if you don’t mind, that is” He said as he looked at Maru.  
“Actually, I have to help my father in his experiments today, maybe I can ask my brother.” Maru answered and grinned 

She went inside her big house and we could  
Hear her steps going down the stairs and her fighting with someone. Finally, she came and brought a man with her. He seemed to have a slender build, with purplish black hair which covered half his face. The best way to explain what he looked like would be the season winter. He didn’t seem like he wanted to be here, rather that he was forced. 

“My name is Sebastian.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, my name is Sebastian.” He had a rather deep voice, which I didn’t expect based off of my very first impression of him. We seemed to be around the same age. 

“My name is Ed” I said back   
“You remind me of Ed sheeran” wow he’s very perceptive   
“I am Ed sheeran”   
“Ok” he said, I thought he’d be even a little surprised.  
“Your music is trash by the way”   
What the fuck   
Why would he say that   
He can have his opinions on my music I don’t really care but he didn’t have to share it or call it trash.   
“What” I didn’t know what to say   
“I did not mean to say that” he said in a shaky voice and blushed out of embarrassment. It was rather cute.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t talk to many people so I’m used to talking to myself. I may come off as mean” he said, still blushing   
“Why did you say my music is trash”   
He blushed even harder. This is really fun.   
“Well... its not trash... just not my thing” he said that very silently.   
“Anyway, I need to show you around town.”   
He started guiding me around the rather small town, I thought it’d be bigger than this.   
“My name is Sam” he looked around average height, with bright blond hair. He was also rather annoying... But he was Sebastians friend. Must be a nerd.   
“Hello, my name is Abigail!” A 19-23 year old woman with purple hair, shorter than average. She’s very cheerful, that’s kind of cute. Sam seemed to have a crush on her. I couldn’t ruin that. 

“And this is the local doctor,Harvey. Come here whenever you need any medical help” Sebastian said while smiling as if he was in an advertisement.  
We walked away and came back into my house.  
“He asked me to say that”   
“I know. I could tell”   
He walked back home slowly, we didn’t live that far away from each other. 

Well, it’s time to get used to living here now. I wonder if I’ll end up dating someone from another town. No one here seems to catch my interest.   
S-  
What the fuck brain. No. Weird. Friends. Not even.


End file.
